muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theodor Eberbach/@comment-25228560-20160401011215/@comment-25228560-20160401042336
@@TheRealG3rMan I think you misunderstood some of what I wanted to say. That is alright. I am saying it is okay that they showed the tragedies of real world and the struggles of war. However, there are many people like Lise who do survive. Who get on to different things. Lise may have been broken but she is not an object she can recover and do something else. I don't think it's "foolhardy" to think Irisdina and Theodore can survive together. I am a bit surprised you would express what I thought with that word. I am happy they also showed that the main protag is not really competely sexually or romantically interested in all the female characters. I mean I liked Schwarzesmarken because it had such a complex story. "however, because she took all of the torture, hatred, and fear of the Stasi to free her brother" — yes, but she is a character in her own right as well. So, she shouldn't just exist to free someone, be it her own brother or otherwise, because that is a bit redundant. But in that sense she is a hero too right? I mean if she didn't contribute like this maybe we would have see Theodore like Beatrix easily manipulated or vindictive enough to start slaughtering people left and right. "Theodore managed to not only become the hero that "freed" her from her burdens, but would go on to save East Germany and avenge those who died before him" — I don't think it actually benefits either of them to be "freed" like that. It adds to Theordore's sense of loss and also his depression as Irisdina to kill someone he loves, his surviving family member. Also, Theodore is able to manage all this because of the contributions of other characters and especially Irisdina as well. Yes, he is a hero as much as Irisdina is. Also, I find death as a way of being "free" to be problematic especially in a narrative like this because it cannot only be about Theodore. And by showing the torture and dehumanisation of others it shows it's not really only about him. Yes, Katia is the kind of character I already mentioned who is like the outsider in everything. I don't know about "sweet" though lol I am kinda surprised you would only find it so like that— I think it's meaningful. After all Irisdina could have died like a month later, perishing because her body couldn't heal. Or, maybe altogether die later. I just think it isn't exactly foolhardy to survive something together or even show that continued existence is possible. Because, I don't know many eroges but yes in eroge the "happy ending" even in otome is well you know the female or male protag surrounded by their harem. But in some, like Schwarzesmarken, we are actually given the possibilities that Theodore isn't a happy guy and that even though he is with Katia, well, he has loss Irisdina the person he was in love with and loved the most. And also, he may have lost much more that. Lost Lise, because if she had survived there would be no inclination that they would have to well interact, after all they would need more time to patch up. So, Theodore pretty much has lost everything. The poor guy really has nothing to look forward to except protecting the new nation and Katia as a new leader. But, I mean, that won't get him far either. Loss is hard. But it isn't the end of life. I just feel that Theodore is a bad place with nothing to show his narrative further so yeah it's kinda well situated in this weird place.